


Evil Enough

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike proves he's not completely housebroken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Enough

Buffy closed the fourth useless book in a row and reached for the fifth. They'd been stuck in the shop researching the green lizardy-thing that had attacked her recently for two nights now, and were no closer to figuring out what was going on than when they'd started. It was beyond boring. In fact, she was pretty sure they'd lapped boring at least three times now.

Giles would've known what it was. But Giles was back in England, and she wasn't about to call him for what was probably just a routine demon. Spike hadn't seen it, and while he was supposedly helping with research, Buffy knew he really only cared about convincing her to slip into the back for a quickie. At least something good had come of their fumbling efforts, though: Tara and Willow were talking again, at first just about which book had already been gone through, but at the moment they seemed to be discussing more than that. Anya had closed the shop and gone home, but not before she warned them about rising electricity prices and informed them that anything broken or missing would be billed right away. Xander had given up on reading in favor of napping on the table about an hour and a half ago, just after Spike got back from walking Dawn over to Janice's for a sleepover.

Spike growled and slammed his book shut, but only Buffy looked at him. "Should just go out lookin' for the damn thing," he muttered. "Not gonna kill it any faster if we're stuck in here, are we?"

"You just want somewhere you can get me naked," Buffy returned, the words slipping out before she thought. Her eyes immediately shot to first Xander and then the witches, sighing in relief when nobody immediately jumped up and started screaming.

"What's naked got to do with it?"

She frowned. "Well, I may not be the expert you are, but I know sex involves clothes coming off."

Spike snorted. "Might wanna check on what you think you know, luv."

"Meaning?"

"Wouldn't have to take a stitch off you to make you come."

"Is this where you drop a pencil and then get under the table to look for it?" The delicately lifted eyebrow told him she wasn't all that impressed with the idea.

"Hardly. That's for amateurs, pet. Could get you off without layin' so much as a fingertip on you if I wanted."

"You could not."

As soon as she said it, Buffy knew she'd played right into his hands. Blue eyes gleamed with an undeniable air of triumph even as he asked, "Is that a challenge, Slayer?"

Dammit, she hated it when he did this kind of thing! If she said it wasn't, she was admitting he could do what he said, and if she said yes, he'd have to put up or shut up. Either way, she ended up playing his game. But what he said... it just wasn't possible, right? Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, and, ignoring the silent warning from her better judgement, said, "Sure."

"An' what do I get when I win?"

"The thrill of being right?"

He shook his head. "Already know I'm right, about this anyway. You're the one wants proof, so what's it worth to you?"

"What do you want?"

Spike grinned. "Now there's an open-ended question, yeah?" When she sighed and started to turn away, he hurried to add, "But I'll assume you're talkin' about my challenge win an' say I want a day."

"A day?" What the hell was he talking about? "Which day?"

"I'll be nice an' say it's your choice. But a whole day, sunup to sunup. Or sundown to sundown, doesn't matter much to me." He shrugged. "We got a deal?"

"Wait. What do I get if - no, _when_ you lose?" Buffy was appalled to hear herself. She sounded almost like she was actually flirting with the big jerk!

"Depends on what you want, Slayer." He leaned back in his chair, one hand sliding down to his thigh, fingers resting on the inside seam of his jeans, and despite herself, Buffy's eyes followed his movement. She jerked her head away, cheeks turning bright red when his soft laughter rang in her ears.

"I want a week," she blurted without thinking. A quick look at him showed one eyebrow raised in silent question and she hurried to finish. "A whole week where you do all the patrolling and don't bother me."

Spike dropped his gaze, studying the book in front of him for several minutes. She began to think he'd decided not to go ahead with it when he said quietly, "All right."

"Really?" Buffy couldn't believe he'd agree to something like that. "No touching of any kind, though, right?"

"Not at all, even when you beg me." She shook her head with a disgusted look, but he just chuckled. "Ready when you are, luv."

"Stupid evil vampire," she muttered, glaring at him.

"But that's where you're wrong, pet," he commented. "I'm only partly evil." When she gave him a disbelieving look, he said, "Really evil is doin' whatever you want whenever you want to, just cause you can. Take tonight, for example. If I were really all the way evil I wouldn't bother tryin' to get you to go to the crypt, wouldn't waste time with games, no matter how much fun they are. I'd just have you anytime I could get you without thinkin' about who's around or where we are, just toss up your skirt or yank your pants down an' slide right inside you."

"Spike!" Buffy hissed, eyes darting over to where Willow and Tara have given up sneaking peeks and now sat whispering to each other. She wasn't sure if she was more mortified by his matter-of-fact tone when he talked about sex like that or by the possibility that someone might hear him.

Spike looked over at the witches as well, his eyes softening a bit. "Wouldn't worry about them. 'Spect it'd take a helluva lot more than us talkin' to make 'em look over here." He snorted. "Probably take 'em a while even if I threw you up on the table right now."

"Somehow I think they'd notice that," she snapped back, cheeks flushing at the thought.

"Wouldn't count on that, luv." He leaned back in his chair, smiling at her blush. "Course, if I were all the way evil, that's exactly what I'd do, too. Haul you outta your seat an' lay you down on the table, make my very own little buffet right here. Shove your skirt up an' hope you're not too partial to whatever you're wearin' underneath cause it wouldn't last long enough to take off. You wearin' undies, Slayer?"

"Like I'd tell you if I weren't." Buffy pressed her legs together, trying to hide both her lack of underwear and the sudden thrill that had shot through her when he talked about laying her out on the table. So what if she'd started wearing skirts more often and sometimes forgot her underwear? It didn't mean anything, especially not as far as Spike was concerned.

"So that's a no, then." He nodded, as though confirming a suspicion, and looked down at his book. For several minutes he was quiet before he said, "Wonder if you'd be able to keep quiet when I went down on you. Have to try, anyways, or you'd wake Harris. S'pose I could do that thing with my tongue, though; seems to make you scream every time, doesn't it?"

Buffy took a hard breath when he mentioned the tongue thing. She had no idea what it was, only knew that it was a sure guarantee to send her screaming over the edge into ecstasy. No, bad Buffy! Don't think about the vampire throwing you over the table and - but even as she scolded herself she could see it clearly in her mind, could almost hear the thud of books hit the floor when they cleared the space and feel the wood under her back. He'd draw her skirt up and dive in, knowing how she loved it when he was too desperate for her to bother with teasing.

Spike smirked. Yeah, that was getting to her, all right. He'd bet a year's blood supply that she was picturing herself spread out on the table. Looking down at the book in front of him again, he began to draw the Greek alphabet on the table between them, pretending not to notice the gasp when she recognized the pattern he traced all over her skin. "See, if I was really evil, wouldn't care if you woke Harris. Hell, I'd want him to see you all laid out for me, writhing an' clawing at the table while I made you come over an' over again. Might as well give the boy a thrill, show him what he'll never have, yeah? An' really, the sight of you coming... could watch that for a few hours, myself." He shifted in his chair, trying to ease some of the pressure from where his dick was straining against his jeans.

Buffy bit her lip, trying not to think about the mental picture Spike was conjuring, but the images in her mind were all too vivid for comfort. And the fact that she knew exactly what his mouth felt like, that she'd spent more than one afternoon stretched out on his bed being licked and sucked into oblivion... that only made the dampness between her legs increase until she could feel it beginning to slick her inner thighs.

Oh yeah, she was starting to feel it. Spike scooted his chair a little closer and lowered his voice. "Pretty evil plan, wouldn't you say? Tongue you til you scream right in Harris' ear? An' when he's hard an' hurtin', so close to comin' in his pants he can taste it, stand up, flip you over an'... you know what comes next, don't you, Buffy?"

She shook her head, wide hazel eyes never looking away from him, even though she knew very well what would come next. And as though he could read her mind, he clucked his tongue against his teeth. "Oh, but I think you do. An' maybe I'm a little more evil than I thought, cause I'm not sayin' another word until you tell me."

"You'd fuck me." The words were spoken in a tiny, barely audible voice that only Spike knew owed more to arousal than embarrassment.

"That's it exactly." Spike leaned back in his chair, slouching down, legs lolling open while one hand dropped down against his thigh. Buffy's gaze automatically followed and the sight of the bulge in his jeans made her lick her lips involuntarily, earning a soft groan from the vampire who was watching her avidly. "Slide all the way inside with one go. An' you'd take it, too. You wet for me, luv? Ready an' achin', wish you could have my cock right now?"

She whimpered, pressing her thighs together as tightly as she could, squirming in her seat. One hand gripped the edge of the table, while the other was curled around the arm of her chair, her knuckles white from the pressure. God, just hearing him say that... she nodded briefly, the hunger that was rising inside too strong to let her lie to him.

"Yeah, I can tell. Wouldn't want an easy ride, though. Take you hard an' fast, hold your hair to keep you still while I slam into you an' all you'd be able to do would be lay there an' take it." He deliberately stroked his cock through his jeans with his fingertips, watching her intently. "Make it hard an' loud an' hot as hell until you're beggin' me to come. Right in front of all of 'em."

Buffy bit back a moan when he touched himself, her fingers itching to reach out and follow suit. There was a crack as the wooden arm of the chair gave way, but she barely noticed, all her senses focused on the vampire in front of her and the need that was racing through her body. The way he talked, the heat in his eyes... she wanted the picture he painted. Wanted to feel the table underneath her alternately torment the hard peaks of her nipples and tease her clit when he shoved her against it. Wanted to feel him inside her, filling her and stretching her in ways that always gave her such a delicious ache afterwards. "Spike," she whispered.

"Yeah, what is it, baby? Gettin' hot, are you?" Spike drew his hand up, fingers brushing over his cock again. "I want you, Buffy. Wanna sink into you an' fuck you til we both collapse, make you scream my name over an' over while I ride you hard. Wanna feel you come around me - love how you feel when you come, how tight you squeeze me... fuck, luv, startin' to think I am really evil, cause I'm thinkin' about doin' it here an' now."

She shivered, the gasped when the movement made her nipples scrape against her shirt. Blue eyes flicked down and she knew he could see her excitement. It should've made her embarrassed, but instead another bolt of arousal shot through her and she arched her back, silently offering herself up to his gaze. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of what her friends would say if they happened to look over and see her acting like this - God, she must look like a total hobag! - but Spike's low groan made her willing to take the risk.

"Can you feel it, pet? Feel me inside you, holdin' you down? Feel that heat risin' up, makin' you wetter an' tighter, drawin' you up like a string wound so tight you gotta come or explode?" Spike's eyes bored into hers. "Feel me fuckin' you, Buffy?"

"Yes," she whimpered. And, crazy as it sounded, she could. She could picture them bent over the table, hear the wood creaking and groaning under his assault, smell the heavy scent of sex on the air and feel his hands keeping her still for him. And her friends... God, her friends! She could almost see them watching her, feel the weight of their wide eyes as they stared at her and Spike fucking right in front of them. Without warning the pleasure inside burst and she bit her lip until she tasted blood, her entire body going rigid as she rode out a sudden starburst of an orgasm.

"Jesus Christ," Spike breathed, watching her in awe. Seeing her come like that from the power of his words alone, knowing he hadn't even touched her at once humbled and exalted him. When she collapsed back against her chair, her reached out, trembling fingers stroking her cheek lightly. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, did you know that?"

"Glad to know you liked it," she murmured, a shudder streaking through her at the brush of his fingers. Opening her eyes, she looked into his and smiled. "But you're not gonna leave it at that, are you?"

He frowned. "Not sure I follow, luv."

"Well," Buffy sat up, fidgeting just a bit. "You did say something about making me scream and beg, and while I guess you're not evil enough to do it right on the table, maybe... maybe you're evil enough to throw me over a gravestone?"

Spike's slow smile almost made up for the incredibly rude things she knew he was going to say about this tomorrow. He slammed his book shut and was out of his chair before she could blink. Calling out, "Slayer an' I are goin' on patrol!" he grabbed her hand and towed her towards the back door, stopping outside in the alley to take her mouth in a leisurely kiss. She was already panting when he drew back and grinned at her. "Come on, then. I got a girl to ravish!" Laughing, Slayer and vampire raced each other to the cemetery.

 


End file.
